Left Alone to Die
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: Rated for language, rape, and torture KaixTala BL.Yaoi. Kai runs away from his foster home nearly dieing from the cold, but will someone be there to save him? 11th chp!
1. Left Alone to Die

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Left Alone To Die_

Looking up at the rotten place I used to call home, I send it an icy glare before turning, walking away as I feel the small white, wet pellets under my feet crush under the pressure turning into a mush of ice and water mix. Picking up a handful of the cold ice I crush it bringing in my fingers, the substance melting drawing cold liquid to flow down my arm. Watching the clear droplets slide gracefully down my hand and down my arm, I bring up my jacket covering my bare, pale flesh. I bend down scooping up more of the cursed clear stuff letting it melt in my hand making it vulnerable to the cold winds whipping past me from every direction. Like a sharp blade striking past my face slitting the skin drawing blood, but I didn't feel it. I don't feel the crimson red flow down my face, because there is no knife, just nature's own gift to the world. Whipping past my face and nipping at my wet hand, like striking needles in my bare exposed flesh. No gloves to cover it, my hand soon grows numb, unfeeling to the elements, so I shove it in my pocket placing my other hand inside the opposite pocket as well. Wind Ruffling my hair it threatens to take away my only warmth, blowing me away harshly out of this town I quietly obey calmly walking away from this cursed place.

Feeling the slightest tingle from my hand I notice the warmth form my pockets are letting me feel again, but I don't want to feel, having feelings and emotions are for the weak, and I am **not** weak!

I glare at the ground zipping up my jacket to the collar seeking as much warmth as I can, stuffing my hands in my small pockets once again. My eyes grew large, and I hissed out in pain. Feeling a sudden pain stride up my spine sending shivers back down. Like a sharp rock scrapping the skin, hard and deep, slitting the skin, and like the quick sense of a needle through an arm, only the pain won't go away! I peek down at my leg where I felt the sudden surge of pain come from. Crimson red, darker than a natural rose I bend down examining the long gash across my leg looking around for what might have cause it. Lashed across my pants was a dark mark, a sloppy cut, right across my left leg, under my knee. Rolling up my pants I watch as the red liquid flows freely down my leg, soaking my socks seeping through my worn out shoe and tainting the perfect white snow on the ground. Ignoring the pain I get back up looking around for what I cut myself on. Hm, glass. I spot a green shimmer and notice the long sharp edged piece of glass was sticking out from a tree, probably out of angry someone smashed a glass bottle against it engraving the sharp blade into it. Freshly split blood on the edge, taunting me to do something stupid like that again.

Hmf, Ignoring the blood still freshly pouring out from my pants still tainting the white cold carpet, I kept on walking. Hands stuffed in down my pockets and half my face hidden inside the jacket.

Feeling as if it was like forever, I finally reach the place I'd always come to when I was younger. Sitting down on a rock pocking out form the shimmering ice, I plop myself on it rolling up my pants once again revealing it to the cold winds. I remove my stained shoe and sock, again baring them to the cold; dipping them in the freezing liquid I stay strong letting it wash away the crimson red. Watching it flow down the stream I bring my leg back up, light red dripping down. Placing it in the cold water again I make sure it's numbness affects me this time. Not feeling my leg anymore. Satisfied I bring it out placing it on the snow, dipping my shoe and sock riding it of the blood I bring it out drying it as much as I can, I place the items back on my foot. Unzipping my jacket feeling the burst of wind collide with my body almost knocking me into the stream, I quickly tear a piece of my shirt underneath my thin sweater. I wrap it around my wound once, twice, and tie it bringing my pant leg back down and zipping back up my jacket. Standing up, not fully straight because of my wound, I turn left wandering around not really knowing where I'm going, or whether I'll live or not through the night.

The dark clouds are clearing giving me a full view of the setting sun. Hm? I wonder whether I'm going north or south? Or was it east or west? Hm, never paid enough attention class then. I shrug breathing in heavily regretting taking in the cold air only coughing it back trying to breath in again only coughing once again. Quickly bringing my mouth inside my jacket, breathing in the only warm air around I snuggle deep within the thin jacket. Once acquainted with the cool air I bring out my face looking at the setting sun, feeling the temperature dropping I quickly pace myself looking for any sign of shelter I could find if I wanted to see the sun rise up again tomorrow. Spotting a small grove behind some bushes I crept inside the small cavern. Not bad, enough room for a couple of people. I need to get some wood.

Stepping back outside I gather as much twigs, small pieces of log and even breaking branches off of trees. Stumbling back into the small cave dropping all of the pieces of wood wincing in pain landing on my bad leg. Pain shooting up leg and back down, This time twice the more pain because of adding the more pressure from my body, I think I might have reopened it. Grunting while struggling to get back I roll up my pants meeting the dirtied white shirt I wrapped around my leg, now tainted with a dark red. Oh well, I can't really do anything about it. Ignoring the pain I limp around picking up the sticks and tossing them in a pile. Ok, I can do this right? Just rub two sticks together really fast and I should get a spark. Wait a minute! Don't I have a lighter? Reaching into my left pant pocket searching for the small item, feeling around I find it bringing it out, I exam it making sure that it would work. Ok, snapping my thumb against the small trigger making it flash an orangey red. Yes! Bringing up a large piece of wood, pressing it against the lighter it catches fire. Dropping it on the ground I throw in all the logs feeding the fire, making sure it grows giving me heat. Sighing at what I accomplished I lean back on a stone sticking out from the ground. Stretching out my injured leg I pull up the other leg bringing it close to me.

Why is this happening to me? Did I ever deserve this? Such pain? Being kicked out from my own home and forced to live out in the cold like this? To die? They told me I should die. My-my foster parents, I never knew my real parents, they died out in the cold. They were away celebrating my birth while I was at home, sleeping while my aunt looked after me. They-they got stuck, and were alone, alone to die, but they weren't alone though, they had each other. What about me? Who do I have? No one, my aunt had no right to keep me and felt bad that her sister and brother-in-law died like that and sent me to an orphanage, then sending me to **them**. I hate them; they were so mean to me, not caring about me at all! I stayed out late today studying at a friends house then coming home an hour after I was due for preparing dinner. They were so upset that I had disobeyed their orders, yet again, and forced me out of their home. And that's why I'm here, all alone, maybe left to die. Just like my parents, only, I'm alone.

Hearing the wind howl outside and the wind whistle through the trees, the eerie creaking sounds of branches being snapped and leaves being blown. Crackling of the fire brought me to look at it. The flames as they reach higher and higher, only going back down and starting over to get as high as they could. Almost dying out, I lightly toss another piece in keeping the fire alive. I had to keep it alive, with only that as my life, my warmth, I needed the fire and the fire needed me. And if the fire goes out, will I go out as well? I probably will, but do I even care? I hardly had a life; maybe this was meant to be? I don't know, too much thinking.

Hearing the sound of a mournful howl my ears perk up, holding my breath, so I can listen more closely to the sound I had just heard. Nothing, just the wind, and…thumping? Something was coming this way but the fire went out! I couldn't see anything! It was pitch black. Blinking a few times and crawling towards the shimmering snow I was able to see a bit. Crawling my way out of the small cave looking up my ruby eyes meet that of a blue moon, nothing more, that's it. Was it all in my head? Did I really hear that thumping?

Silence.

Ok? Maybe not.

Ok, awkward silence, nothing was making a sound, not a rustle form the leaves, or a hoot form an owl, nothing. I felt eyes lingering on me. Someone or something was watching me. Who? Or what? I slowly turn my head back looking curiously around for whatever that was staring at me. Nothing. I look slightly up and meet blue eyes.

Gorgeous blue eyes. They were as clear as snow, cold as snow, and yet, held the warmth of the blue sky. How could that be? Being warm and cold at the same time? Sure when with a fever, your temperature rising and yet shivering as if you were out in a snowstorm, but, its eyes. They were magnificent, held such purity and yet, had some sin in them.

Noticing a small growl emit from the figure I realized I was staring at a wolf! I started to panic backing away slowly. Dragging my damaged leg and my hands digging into the snow, freezing on spot. They were too numb! I couldn't move! Staring intently I knew my eyes were probably the size of dinner plates! I'm just so afraid! It's not even funny! What if I die? What if-if-I, I don't know I just can't! What meaning did my life mean!

The gray coloured wild animal looked down at me with such pity in its eyes. Pft, I don't need anyone's pity! I arched my eyes, still flaring fear, but I have to stay strong! A sudden pain came from behind me, my-my neck! Someone crashed like-like a big boulder against my head! It hurt, but as soon as the pain came, everything turned dark. I couldn't see anything, and I-I-I, felt so alone. I don't like it, I don't like this feeling, am-am I dead?

…Blue eyes…those were the last thing I saw…gorgeous blue eyes…ones that could see everything I was feeling…and everything I've been through.

To be continued…

Author's note: well? What do you think? Should I continue? Review telling me so.


	2. Redhead

Author's note: hey thanks for the reviews, love 'em! Here's your update! And mistress-of-eternal-Darkness, I too think Kai is just blabbing but I'm just experimenting with all this detailed stuff, so Kai will be blabbing throughout the fic ok? Sorry if it annoys you.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Red Head_

"So he still hasn't woken up yet?" A strong kind voice echoes through the room causing me to slowly open my eyelids. My vision is blurred, all I can see is red and blue and the blurry outline of the person next to me. I blink a couple of times clearing my vision. With my vision cleared I look to my right noticing the male sitting next to me. Blazing red hair apart like wings that I have never seen before, two perfect red strands falling over his soft looking peachy skin. The blue I noticed before are his eyes. They are just like the ones I saw before. An intense clear blue, so icy yet so welcoming and caring. I just want to gaze into them forever; they hold such innocence, but unlike the ones before, his are pure…the purity _I_ had before I was given away to my foster parents…

Soon I find my eyes traveling down to his soft pink lips that form into a playful grin.

"Hehe? Did I wake you?" The safe cheerful voice sounded until I understand what he just asked. I nod my head slightly to respond.

"Sorry?" He apologizes nodding his head sympathetically.

"I'll just go warm up your soup," the redhead got up, his slender form rising from the seat next to me. Gazing around the room, my eyes travel to the quick spark of red. The fire lit under the chimney in the center of the room. In front of the blazing fire was a small carpet, somewhat like a dog's bed. Does he have a dog? Behind the burgundy coloured carpet is another couch similar to the one I'm currently lying in only not filled with blankets. A window shows a blizzard currently set outside; I really would have been a goner if I stayed out there. Shivering a bit at the memory I bring up the covers over me more. How exactly did I get here anyway?

"Here ya go," he smiles handing me a hot bowl of what I think is chicken soup.

"Thanks but-" my throat is so dry, and wavered. Swallowing a bit, I try again.

"Can you help me sit up?" I asked looking at him as he gave me a surprised look for a moment but then nodded taking back the bowl and placing it back on the chair and took some of the weight of the blankets off of me helping me sit up leaning on the armrest.

"Hehe I didn't think you'd speak English, I don't know much Russian but I was glad when you responded to me when I asked you before whether I woke you," he smiles handing me back my bowl of soup. Kindly made by him. I nod bringing the spoon full of hot liquid up to my mouth blowing it to cool down the hot liquid. Hot steam rising from it indicating it was hot.

Slowly burning it to my lips he speaks again.

"Besides, most people that end up waking here usually can't speak because being outside in the cold dries their throat and they don't feel like speaking unless it means-" he spoke stopping midway in his sentence. I rush of hate and discomfort shoot through those icy blue eyes of his.

"And anyway you're the first to come here able to speak and not-" he changed the subject quickly. Wonder why?

"Where is here anyway?" I asked taking another spoonful of the hot liquid to my lips.

"Well usually my dog, Wolf, finds injured or lost people out here in the forests. Sometimes they're confused and don't know where to go and others are criminals in hiding out here, so, that usually causes trouble for me when I bring them back here, but I live through it not getting hurt by them, I have my dog to thank for my life," he explains laughing a bit scratching the back of his head. Hm? Criminals have been in his house?

"Well I live out here on my own with Wolf, trying my best to save people like you who get lost out there," he continues pointing outside the window revealing the cold snowstorm still not clearing up.

He lives out here on his does he? He doesn't look quite old, maybe the same age as me. Why is he living on his own?

"Well since you're not sick, just a nasty cut there on your leg you can probably leave soon enough when you're better, I can take you back to the closest city. Your parents probably will be looking for you, you don't look much older than me so, you must have a family?" He guesses standing up looking at the fire. Family? I don't have a family to go to…

"Well finish up while I go get your room ready it's really late and we **both** should be sleeping," what time is it anyway? He smiles a fake smile, somewhat forced and a need to get out of this room. Why? He exited the room heading to the empty hallway across from where I was.

"Wait…" I croak, my voice still not over the slight sore I have. Getting his attention he looks around back at me questioningly.

"I didn't get your name, I'm Kai," I greet looking at him intently. He smiles and nodded in greeting back to me.

"Cute name, I'm Tala nice to meet'cha," he waves; I nod going back to my soup as he continues down the hallway around the corner of the front door and up the creaking stairs.

Taking a couple more sips I place the bowl down on the chair leaving about a quarter of the soup left. Bringing my hand back I draped it across the blankets still covering me. I try to remove them. The warm soft fabrics rubbing against my fingers and mid torso while I remove the covers from my body placing them, or rather tossing them on the opposite arm rest.

-Sigh-

So? He lives here on his own while his dog searches for lost souls? Hm, interesting life style for a guy like him. Hn, also criminals have been here, and? Done things to him before his dog was able to get rid of them or better yet warn this, Tala, that they're bad? Where is this dog of his anyway?

Hearing a scratching sound coming from what I think is the kitchen I turn my head getting distracted by the noise. Followed by a small yip and whine, kinda like a dog? _His_ dog perhaps? Pounding footsteps down the stairs the redhead, Tala, comes running past me mumbling a "sorry," and going into the kitchen. Listening to the door open a cold chill of the wind came flooding through the two rooms making me shiver. Padding makes its way over as the door is shut loudly, a gray blur makes its way over to me; a flash of blue also came with the gray. Propped by its two front paws the animal placed himself half on the sofa. O-k! This is that same wild animal that tired to attack me! The same soft looking shiny gray fur, intense sinful blue eyes…

"Sorry, he's my dog, um? You two have met. Remember?" Tala entered the room with a clean white towel draping it over the wolf like dog sneezing in my face before huddling over to Tala. His furry tail swishing past my face causing me to sneeze as well. Sniffing I hear the redhead chuckling.

"Um he looks like a wolf," I state nervously staring at the dog.

"Nah, he's only one quarter wolf yet looks all wolf. Don't worry he's tamed and really gentle," he laughs draping the cloth over the dog rubbing his body down riding of the white snow pellets and water droplets freezing on his fur.

"Well anyway, need help getting up?" Tala asked getting up dropping the towel on the chair next to the soup. Looking at me curiously. Hehe I guess I do need help since my leg is wrapped up.

"Ya," I accept his offer figuring out how to get my injured leg down without causing too much pain to myself. My eyes trailed to the slim figure descending down to my level.

"Ok, you can lean on me for support while I bring down your leg," he instructs bring my right arm over his shoulder as I bring myself to a standing position as Tala brought himself out of his crouching position. Placing some of my weight on my right leg as well as on Tala for support as he instructed me to do, we both stand. Feeling the cold hardwood floor against my bare feet I look down noticing I'm not wearing my own clothes! Did he undress me! Looking at him he detects my uncomfortable stare.

"Problem?"

"Ya um? Did you undress me?" His eyes twinkled a bit in humour.

"Oh ya I had to. You were soaking wet. But don't worry I'm not a pervert, I left your boxers a ripped shirt on but your other clothes had to go. So, I put some of my clothes on you, and believe me that wasn't such an easy task, you're a lot more built then me," he blushes a bit at his own statement. Actually count to think of it he's quite scrawny, his coat is a small size. Continuing across the room I see that the wolf-like dog is lying in front of the lit blazing fire drying up his fur as his master is helping me. Reaching the stairs with each step me took an eerie creek emitted from the stairs from our weight. Finally to our destination I take the chance to quickly examine the room. A bed big enough for two is arranged in the middle, two dressers on both side and a tall lamp next to the one on the farthest left corner lit, producing a soft golden glow to the room. A window without curtains is next to the lamp and a small desk is to my right by the door.

Tala brings me out of my thoughts bringing me to the end of the bed sitting me down. A nice hard wood floor covered a bit by a navy blue rug, the walls surrounding me is a darker shade of blue. The bed is covered in a red silky sheet and underneath, visible because half was showing, a white clean thick comforter is pulled half out taunting me to get into those sheets falling into a blissful sleep.

Wait a minute! Where is Tala going to sleep? The redhead is currently removing his white and orange jacket and dumping it on the chair by the desk. Who am I to kick him out of his room? Before stepping into the room I noticed the hall-stops midway revealing a door to a bathroom, so there is no other room.

A baggy orangey t-shirt expose his rather thin arms. Damn he wasn't kidding when he said he is looking for clothing that would fit me, he's so small, well he's a bit taller than am but damn this guy is small.

"Is something else wrong?" He raises a slender red brow indicating my unsure stare at him.

"Um, where are you sleeping?" I respond looking away.

"Downstairs on the sofa," so you're sleeping on that sofa downstairs in that cold living room huh? Bobbing my head down in understanding he smiles, a fake one yet again, wishing me goodnight and exiting the room closing the door behind him.

Looking back to the small desk I note there is a small book in the center with a red pen next to it. A velvet cover is decorated with red roses. He has a diary? Hm…it isn't my business.

Shaking my head I turn back to the plush white pillows. Crawling over to the open sheets I draw up the covers taking in the sweet strawberry scent that engulf his bed and sinking into the mattress and pillow I fall asleep. Hopefully this time nothing will wake me. But I just can't help but dream about that mysterious redhead that…saved me from death…

* * *

To be continued…that is if people want me too!

Author's note: ok there is where I'll leave it, next chapter (if there is another one) will be in Tala's POV about the newcomer and part of his past will be revealed and…a little fluff between the two? Review please if I should continue. Oh ya and the rating changed because before I didn't really know what I was gonna do with this fic but I got **tons **of ideas and they're bad ok so no kiddies here, you have been warned!


	3. Unspoken Memories

Author's note: hey! Glad people actually like this fic! Guess I'm gonna continue :) hehe, this fic will be dedicated to my finish fic, "Mistake" I'm so happy I finished it! Hopefully the sequel will be ok...

To reviews:

Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess: hopefully this is soon enough? I'm guessing not but better late than never right? Glad you like my story :)

Tru Seramath: actually I'm really just experimenting with details :P so I'm guessing it's detailed enough? .

Game-kid17: right, Kai has nowhere to go right? Of course he's gonna stay with Tala! Yep, Kai offers to share the bed in this chapter . But sadly they don't do anything…yet…

Melanie: I love KaixTala fics too! That's why I'm writing them! Actually, (well from what I've seen) in G-rev Tala is taller than Kai but Kai is a lot more built! Seriously though! Besides I can't really see Tala with a build…can you? I find really hard, thin arms and a 6-pack but Kai has a lot more build than Tala ok? Oh and don't worry, there will be lemons in the **later **chapters, ya just gotta be patient 'til then.

Serenia-sd: well take a look at the summary, rape, torture, and stuff like that, those are my bad ideas…

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: hehe, Tala a doggie? Hehe that's funny, no but he's a cat in my other fic, as you know .

Opalescent: -squeals- a Tala plushie! I love Tala! And Kai to complete the picture! Ok, ok I will continue! I will! (Notice I forgot all about the cookie)

Lindsay: I hope I can finish this one too. I've actually just finished another fic, "Mistake" yah but it wasn't supposed to end yet XP it wasn't suppose to end but the last chp that I wrote sounded like a great ending! So I've ended it, but the sequel will come out for it, I've got so many ideas left for it! So yah, I hope I can finish this one too, I've got MANY ideas for this one too! Ack! XD

Myrra: here's more for ya!

FireanIce: -aries is continuing fic- "must continue, obey FireanIce" :D

Shakena: I'm writing!

frosticdranzergal: good guess but not exactly :)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade; does it really look like I do?

_Unspoken Memories_

-Sigh-

When he leaves I can get back to caring for myself. It's been a while since Wolf found anyone out there...hopefully he doesn't try anything, then again with an injured leg I don't think he can but…that never stopped them before…

With each step taken down the stairs, a small creak emits from the worn out wood. Stepping across the room and towards the window I seat myself in front of the fireplace. The fire still cackling, Wolf raised his head from where he lay getting up to greet me.

"I'm ok," I tell him, but he gets up not believing what I said. Nudging my left leg he looks up at me straight in the eyes. Both our icy blue eyes freezing the other, it's weird how much we've both been through…

He whines a bit wondering if the stranger up in my room had done anything to offend me. I nod my head no; at least…I hope he doesn't…

Flashback (7 years ago)

Orange clashed with red. In a laughing matter the roaring fire snickered at the small boy.

Those burning embers took his mother away from him. He has nothing left.

BARK!

"Wolf? Wolf!" The little 6-year-old boy ran up to the wolf-looking dog, hugging him immediately looking at the dog in the eye. Crystal blue meeting light blue.

"Are you ok? Where's momma?" The worried blue eyes asked looking around for any sign of his no longer living mother.

The animal whimpered nipping at the two perfect long strands of crimson red falling over the boy's face. Nudging the boy away from the flames the boy struggled yelling, and screaming for his mother.

"Where's momma? Tell me Wolf!" The dog whined looking from the dead house and to the persistent boy. Whining again the wolf-like dog started pulling the child by his long sleeved shirt. The boy cried following his dog away from his home. He knew his mom wasn't coming back.

(3 years ago)

The fire taunted and laughed at the 10 year old boy getting beaten in front of them. The boy cried out in pain from the last blow to the face crawling back away from the older man.

"Come 'er ya. I 'aint gunna 'urt ya, I just wanna give ya something to remember me, kina like a thank you present fer saving meh," the man grunted pulling the red head closer to him.

"No! Wolf!" The boy cried out. The man now roughly grabbed the boy by his hair but quickly pulled back from the sight of gray wolf got his attention. The wolf lunged forward catching the man off-guard.

(6 years ago)

"Excuse me miss? Do you need help?" A small redheaded boy tapped the shoulder of a women lying in the cold forbidden snow. When she didn't respond the boy turned her over seeing her face. Her eyes closed, skin white as snow. He put his hand on her cheek. Cold, no warmth. She was dead.

End of flashbacks

Pulling the covers over my head concealing myself from the world I turn over from my left, then right, then left again.

"Why is it people love to hurt me?" Turning back to my right side I bring the covers back over my head. The fire had gone out a while ago, leaving me with no heat, light, warmth. I'm all alone again, cold, and unfeeling.

"ARG! Why did she have to die!" Whoops? Can't be too loud or he'll wake up.

"Can't get to sleep," I groan.

Ok, turn to left, now right, left again! ARG! Can't. Get. Comfortable! And why is it so damn cold? Curling up bringing the blankets closer to my body I bet I look like a cocoon all curled up into a ball.

"Why is it so cold?"

Leaving the comfort of the blankets I toss off the sheets! Dumping them on the floor. Shivers going up and down my back teasing me of my foolishness. Damn. Picking up the covers once again dumping them on my body trying to find a comfortable position. Luckily Wolf has a thick fur coat, I wonder how that guy is? Hope he's not cold…

Hearing a creak coming from the stairs I stiffen a bit. What the hell is he doing up this late?

Calming myself and trying to relax I pretend I'm sleeping. Yep I'm sleeping. I'm not awake…

Listening to his feet pad through the room, a shadow looming over me I can see through the blankets. He's right in front of me.

"I know you're awake. If you're that cold your bed is big enough for two people ya know," huh? What is he offering?

I sit up, the covers slipping off of my body.

"What?"

"I don't like using people, just go back to your room and I'll sleep here."

"No! It's ok! I'm fine!" I argue. He just sighs and picks me up carrying me out of the room.

"But your leg!" I just remembered his injury.

"It's fine," he retorts sharply. Geez I was just saying.

Reaching the top of the stairs and into the room he puts me down gently on the bed, heat radiating in the room, I feel much better! I think I'll be able to sleep. I forgot just how warm it was here. But what if…

"Thanks but…you won't try anything will you?" I can't help but ask! I've…it's just that…people have forced them on me and-I…

"No I'm not that kind of person," ok I feel a bit better now, at least for now…

"Why?" Why? Uh-oh.

"No reason, just asking,'" hehe, hope he'll buy it, fingers crossed!

"Whatever, by the way how old are you?"

"12, 13 this month"

"December huh?"

"Ya…um how old are you?" Just out of curiosity. He looks to be my age.

"I'm 13, last April," oh, older than me huh? Eh whatever.

Pulling up the covers I sink into the cushions as I feel Kai do the same. Maybe I can get along with him, but then again he'll soon leave anyway, I'll be on my own again…

* * *

To the redheads surprise he had fallen asleep quite quickly. Though not the same for the blue-haired boy. He kept switching positions, right side left side. Laying on his stomach and now currently on his back.

He did not even know why he cared that this redhead was cold. He did not even know why he carried him up here, he can walk on his own but…he did not protest. Would he be able to stay here? Stay with Tala? He would have to ask in the morning, but he also wanted to know why he asked that question before.

"…_You won't try anything will you?"_

Why would he ask something like that? He will have to find out about that too.

The guest heavily sighs turning to look at the redhead instead. He was the same as him, alone. He could get along him well probably, but would he let him? This Tala doesn't seem to trust easily.

A groan erupted in the room coming from the sleeping teen. He curled up into a ball whimpering a bit pleading for something to stop.

"Hm?" The crimson-eyed youth sat up curiously looking over Tala.

"He looks so scared, vulnerable and hurt…" without knowing what he was doing he reached out his hand, placing it on the curled up adolescence in a reassuring gesture, but he coiled up even tighter.

"Huh?" Trying again Kai crawled closer to Tala wrapping his strong arms around the trembling redhead in a calming embrace. At first Tala refused struggling a bit but Kai soothed him rubbing his arms up and down in a quick warm motion. Soon the redhead calmed down falling asleep without any nightmares, as well as sinking deeper into the comforting hug.

As soon as Kai was sure Tala would not be awakened he attempted to let go but unconsciously Tala held on.

So the two troubled teens lay with each other, ice in fire's arms.

* * *

Author's note: aw cute if ya ask me. :) So I'm gonna continue, everyone happy? You tell me. Next chp Kai asks to stay but…not before he uh? Kisses Tala?

btw, what are hits?


	4. Still Don't Trust Me?

Author's note: thanks for the lovely reviews! Glad to know you are all enjoying this fic!

To reviews:

Frosticdranzergal: to join c2 communities just go the one you want and there should be somewhere on the page "subscribe" click on that and you've got one. Can't wait for your Tala/Kai fic: D and I am reading it! ;) Thanks for the complement, and glad you like my yaoi's! And thanks again for reviewing!

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: I've updated!

CreativeChilde: I'm writing! –Writing-

Think-K: I'm defiantly continuing and your review also helps! Hehe, hopefully soon enough?

DemonicStormFox: thanks and here's the next chp! Hope you enjoy :)

Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess: -eating cookie- here's your update!

Tru Seramath: gee I'm really getting complemented on the ending. Was it really that cute?

Mini-Murderdoll: updated, soon enough?

Shakena: glad you like my fic and I like yours!

FireanIce: lookie I updated! I do good right? I obey FireanIce, no need to capture me right: )

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Still Don't Trust Me?_

-Groan-

Where am I?

Looking around the blurry room I blink making my sight clearer, recognizing the unfamiliar space as my own room, but something is out of place…what is it?

Feeling the bed shift I stiffen. Someone is in the same bed as me! Uh-oh. Not good. I turn me head to the side catching a glimpse of blue from under the crimson covers. Wait a minute! Wasn't that guy-

"Ack!" It's the guy Wolf found last night! HE'S HERE? IN MY BED? Wait oh ya…he said that my bed was big enough for the two of us and didn't like using people? Was that what he said?

A low grumble emitted from the spot next to me and his head popped up, eyes half lidded and still filled with sleep.

"Opps? Did I wake you?" Hey wait that seems familiar…oh ya when I brought him here he was on the sofa and I woke him-

"Ya," he grunted startling me out of my thoughts. He looked at me up and down sending a shiver to go up my spine. Why was he looking at me like that? I don't like how his red eyes are staring…its nerve racking! He smirked. He thinks it's funny?

"Ya know you look really cute nervous," WHAT? Uh-oh, he isn't gonna…

Oh ya he is! He-he-he's advancing towards me looking at me with lust filled eyes, now how many times have I gotten **that** look?

Normal POV

Tala started panicking as the blue haired youth advanced on him. Backing away slowly right around the edge of the bed Tala looses balance, but Kai pulls him back roughly slipping his right arm around the redheads waist bringing the panicked teen underneath him. Hovering over Tala he lent down a little, lips parted so his hot breath was felt on the blue-eyed boy's face.

Kai's red eyes drooped closing and his lips met Tala's forcing his lips apart with his tongue invading Tala's mouth. Tala struggled trying to slip out of Kai's grasp but he held on tighter putting his weight fully on the struggling redhead making him unable to move, his legs on either side of Tala grinding him further into the mattress.

Tears made themselves known falling down the small boy's face making him whimper in the harsh kisses Kai placed on him. Kai smirked at the helplessness of the boy under him, satisfied with his reaction. He let go only looking down at the redhead whimpering and struggling against his grasp. It was hopeless. Kai may be shorter than the redhead but he was mush stronger, thus holding him place grinning down at Tala. With one hand Kai held both of Tala's hands and let the other hand wander Tala's body. Hitting a sensitive spot by the redhead's thighs the blunette smirked as Tala moaned with pleasure from the touch. Kai still held Tala's arms above him as he leant down nipping Tala's collarbone getting him to gasp. As he continued his assault his left free hand lifted the orange t-shirt over Tala's head, it was soon tossed and Kai roamed the now exposed flesh.

Enjoying the moans emitted from the redhead and as he arched his back Kai grew more impatient.

Tala's POV

Why is he doing this to me? I feel so helpless; I can't do anything to help others or myself…why do I enjoy this so much, but don't I want it? I want him to stop but I can't say anything! Arg damn it this shit to hell!

Already he has tossed my shirt to the ground and-why is his hand down **there?** Uh-oh my belt buckle. Ok now that's going too far! I can't let him do this!

"S-s-top!" I struggled more trying to release his grip on my hands. With the belt undone he slowly brings down the zipper and undoing the button.

"Please stop! D-d-don't do it please!" More tears flow and he slides my pants off of my legs, the rough material against my skin, he's reaching again for my waistband. I look horrified at him but all he does is smirk. I look at him with my tearful blue eyes but he doesn't care, doesn't care that he's hurting me! He-he-

* * *

-THUMP? BANG?

"Huh?" Looking around, I'm in my room again but what happened to-ow my ass! Gee that was smart. I feel off my own bed now feeling the soft plush blue carpet underneath me. But wasn't I just-

"Hey you ok down there?" Who- oh ya Kai! Wait, wasn't he just-

"You need help getting up or something?" Came the gruff question.

"Uh no, I'm fine," I quickly get up, wait but my cloth- my clothes are still on! Then that must mean-

"You zone out a lot don't you?"

"Huh? You said something?" I turn to face him.

"Never mind, you ok?" He grunted moving away from my spot on the bed making room for me-wait why was he on my side?

"Ya I'm fine why?" Why would he care anyway?

"You, kept on mumbling something in your sleep, something like, "please and stop?" what happened?" I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Did he really hear me? Then it was just a dream then…he didn't try anything…

"Hello? Answer to question?" Opps. Zoned out again, hehe.

"Oh um it's nothing for you to worry about, just a nightmare," hopefully he'll buy it and not ask any more questions.

"Alright, I can tell when someone wants to keep to themselves but let me ask you this. Are you a virgin? Or have you been raped or something? You've been quite edgy with me," he just **had** to ask, damn what do I say? Wait! There's nothing for me to be ashamed of. I am a virgin!

"Um I am a virgin," my voice was so weak why? Oh well, he didn't seem to notice anyway.

Climbing back onto the bed I became familiar with his gaze on me. Crawling back into the covers he faced me with an unbelievable stare. What? You don't believe me? He raised a slender sliver brow at me and I've just notice he had two blue triangles on either side of his cheeks. Weird that I haven't noticed them 'til now, hm…are they tattoos?

Kai's POV

The blue haired youth edge his way closer to the redhead in a deep stare. Red against blue. The blue-eyed teen failed to notice the guest edging closer so he just held his gaze looking over his features. The teen known as Kai leaned forward unknowingly towards the slightly younger youth. Hot breath on one another Tala still hadn't noticed their closeness. Kai took his chance placing his smooth pink lips on the others, catching him off guard Tala stiffened to the touch panicking slightly.

Tala's POV

ACK! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? Ok calm down! Maybe if I co-operate he won't hurt me? Hopefully…but…wait…it's sweet…and gentle…usually they're bruising and rough. His kiss is nothing like the others…

Wait, he stopped. He-he's looking at me with a smug look, why?

"What?"

"For someone who hasn't been raped you sure don't trust anyone huh?"

"What do you mean?" Seriously what does he mean? I haven't been raped! Aw damn thinking about it is making blush!

"Usually someone who has been raped usually looses trust with anyone and really keeps to themselves not wanting anything to do with physical touching, you're acting like that," I am? But how would he know? Unless he-

"By the way, you look really cute when you blush," ack! More blushing for me!

Kai's POV

**I** don't even know why I did that. Oh well what's done is done I can't change it. Oh well, hopefully this doesn't affect me staying here, that is if he'll let me…

Slipping from the soft cushiony bed I make my way to the bathroom to change but-wait a sec. I don't have clothes; damn I guess I'll have to borrow-

"You can borrow some of my clothes, wait right there," so he's ok from me kissing him? Or is he just pretending nothing's wrong?

Watching him make his way over to a closest across from the now messed up bed with the crimson blanket tussled over here and there. He opened the doors but a pile of blankets and extra pillows toppled down on him from the top shelf.

I shook my head, idiot, but a cute one at that. I felt a smirk tugged at my lips as I make my way over to help this mysterious redhead. Walking over to the pile of white and blue sheets, fluffy pillows and a surprised redhead beneath it all.

"Uh I guess I better make sure I've put the extra stuff in properly."

"Ya you should," I bent down giving him a hand up. He gave me an uneasy smile letting go of my hand once he was up.

"So when are you going back home? I mean you seem to be ok since you're walking with no problem," huh? Oh ya I forgot about my wound. Flexing my leg I found no pain, I guess I'm all right?

"About that…" uh I guess now is as any better time to ask, but will he let me?

"I don't have a family to return to so I was thinking, would it be a problem if I stayed here? If it's not a problem with you of course," ok I asked now I just have to wait for his answer.

Tala's POV

-Speechless-

Should I? I-I ugh what do I say? Would I be able to get along with him?

"Still don't trust me?" He asked I guess to my silence.

"It's not that, its just-I-I don't know. I've-it's hard living on my own and just thinking of living with someone else, whom I've just met mind you, I-it's-I can't tell you right now. Sorry, but you can stay for as long as you want, I guess I don't trust you but maybe if you can prove your trust to me? Who knows?" I shrug. Gee it feels good to tell the truth for once. Maybe I can get along with this guy but I still don't trust him…

* * *

Author's note: so? Wadda ya think? Good/bad? You tell me, and thanks again for the reviews! Please send in more! Whether good or bad on what you have to say, it's still good to me :)

Ack! Getting closer to the KaiTala relationship XD ya almost there! Can't wait to write it :P


	5. Never Leave Your Lover Home Alone

To reviews:

Cathy: I have fans? –blushes- ok second person to make me blush like crazy! –still blushing- I'm really not that great! Hehe…so you don't usually read yaoi's huh? –evil smile- but now that's all you read? Lol so after reading mine that's all you read huh? Lol good thing right? Glad you like my fics :D here's your update!

Frosticdranzergal: you're welcome :)

catseyes77: glad you wanna read more! Here's the next chp hope you enjoy!

Shihoko: soon enough hopefully :)

Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess: Ooo, well something sure does happen…

Shakena: thanks :D

Mini-Murderdoll: lol don't worry Tala will be more self-opinionated if you mean stands by what he thinks, in the later chapters.

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: yep Kai sure can make himself at home now :3

FireanIce: I updated!

Tru Seramath: same here, been betrayed too many times, can't trust anyone! Lol but I've gotten better with my trust issues, how 'bout you? Thanks for the compliment and I'm still writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Never Leave Your Lover Home Alone_

"Ok I'm going now Kai," Tala informed leaving the kitchen heading towards the door. Kai nodded lifting the plastic cup up to his lips taking a sip of the orange juice kindly provided by the redhead. Wrapping himself up tightly in his white and orange coat, collar up to shield him from the harsh winds that played in the closest town. Tala bid farewell to his guest and his dog, closing the door behind him. Hearing the door shut close Kai sighed taking another bite out of his toast, the plain crunchy taste in his mouth, crumbs falling on the plate. Wolf whined bumping his snout against Kai's leg. Kai looked down unexpected to find the dog there. The blue haired Russian placed his bread back on the plate leaning down pulling up his pants finding a small red jagged line. Oh so the dog knew he was hurt? Kai shrugged petting Wolf then going back to eating, he was always a fast healer and didn't think his cut was anything unusual.

Blue bangs fell over his pale skin tainted with the blue triangles painted on his face; crimson closed and reopened looking back down at the dog.

"Your owner…he's seems…very troubled at my stay here. Do you have a problem with me? Do I seem harmful?" The blunette asked, icy blue eyes staring up him, observing his every move. Wolf whined something kind of stating, "no," while shaking his head nudging Kai's hand, his red orbs warmed at the playful nudge Wolf was giving him.

"I thought so, but Tala doesn't seem to know that. What has happened to him? What happened to him to be so cautious of me?" The gray animal let out a sound kind of like a cry and growl lying down on the floor putting his paws in front of his eyes.

"Can't tell me huh?" The dog barked leaving the room, tail wagging behind him. Kai quirked an eyebrow at the animals odd behaviour. Shrugging he finished his toast taking the plate with him to the side door in the kitchen. Sliding the door open cool air washed through the room making him shiver. He quickly dumped the crumbs on the snow for any small rodent to eat, that's what Tala instructed him to do with leftovers, that way not so much garbage in the house…come to think of it? Where does Tala get all the food and clothes? Not to mention all the other necessities he has, also things for his dog? Tala said he was going out to 'buy' more food for the both of them, and some things for Wolf, but where does he get the money? Shaking his head Kai decided to ask Tala about it when he returned.

Making his way out of the kitchen and into the small living room Wolf was sitting by the door pawing at the knob slightly whining.

"You…wanna go out?" Kai guessed, Wolf barked happily running up to the stoic boy yanking on his ripped shirt.

"All right, I'm sure Tala won't mind" the crimson eyed boy scratched the gray ear reaching back up for his thin sweat shirt and jacket. Not soaked anymore Kai put the clothing on as well as slipping on his worn out shoes, slightly tinted pink from the blood the other day.

Opening the door expecting a cold wind to welcome him, a harsh breeze indeed brushed passed him as he breathed in the winter air stepping outside followed by the eager dog. Closing the door behind him he followed to wherever the anxious animal wanted to take him. The playful animal jumped with every step making sure Kai was following him, the blue haired Russian wanted to know what happened to Tala, and since Tala obviously didn't trust him yet Wolf would take him to the redhead's memories…

The blunette looked around, it looked so peaceful out here in the woods. Tala's small home hidden behind pine trees and the large hills around it, the soft crunch underneath his feet above the hardened snow, a soft breeze every now and then brushing past him, truly peaceful. Trees lined up after the other covered in snow, pine needles on the grass including acorns, and twigs fallen on the white blanket.

* * *

Once out of the woods, where trees were a constant seen everywhere you looked, was a clearing as far as the eye could see. You looked across the landscape and the thick ice-cold rug covered the frozen grass underneath, the sun midway up in the sky not yet completely over everyone's heads, not yet noon. The snow sparkled from the light giggling recognizing the boy from the other night, surprised he had survived. You'd think he would have died of the cold, but he is still alive.

The crimson eyes hardened realizing that he really should be dead, that was supposed to happen. Why didn't he? He did not know. Somehow he had recovered staying with that redhead, but wouldn't he have at least gone into hypothermia? Who knows, maybe something that happened to him while he was young might explain why he heals so fast, but right now he didn't want to go down memory lane. His past was not the greatest.

Sighing heavily Kai noticed Wolf had stopped. Sitting in front of another forest, the dog waited patiently for his masters' guest to arrive. Kai neared the dog nodding his head. Wolf barked wagging his tail leading the boy into the woods again.

Kai's POV

Where is he taking me anyway? Better not be some lost soul that needs help, I'm not here to help people…

"Wolf!" I growled separating some branches out of way passing through, but once letting go a sharp pain whipped my back. Turning the branch was up against my back. "Stupid branch," I mumbled moving on. Stupid dog taking me into this damn forest.

-Sigh- where is that damn dog anyway?

"BARK, BARK!" - Wolf?

Following the constant barking I find myself up on a steep hill. Gee great, good thing I'm not afraid of heights. Peering down there's a long dropped but-hey isn't that-it is! Stupid dog! How did he get down there? A small gray figure was down at the bottom in front of a burned down house covered in a thin lining of snow. Hm wondered who lived there? Ok whatever, how to get down? Peering to both my sides, **both** lead **down** the hill.

So I guess I missed that? Slowly making my way down the steep hill to my left, my feet sinking into the cold snow making me shiver as the cold goes up my spine making the hairs up my arm stand. Continuing down Wolf continued barking now resorting to whining. Ugh how annoying animals are.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I called out still having trouble making my way to the bottom. Uh-oh. Ouch!

Wincing in pain and my ass freezing on the spot.

"I guess that's one way to get to the bottom," I mumble standing up getting rid of the snow in my jacket. Miss placing my foot I missed a step sliding down the rest of the way down and snow piled up in my jacket as I practically slide on my back. Getting rid of all the ice I can still feel the cold water that melted still sliding against my back.

"Ok what is it Wolf?" Looking into the sneaky blue eyes the mutt turned his head behind himself facing a burned down house.

_Orange clashed with red. In a laughing matter the roaring fire snickered at the small boy._

_Those burning embers took his mother away from him. He has nothing left._

_BARK!_

"_Wolf? Wolf!" The little 6-year-old boy ran up to the wolf-looking dog. Hugging him immediately looking at the dog in the eye. Crystal blue meeting light blue._

"_Are you ok? Where's momma?" The worried blue eyes asked looking around for any sign of his no longer living mother._

_The animal whimpered nipping at the two perfect long strands of crimson red falling over the boy's face. Nudging the boy away from the flames the boy struggled yelling, and screaming for his mother._

"_Where's momma? Tell me Wolf!" The dog whined looking from the dead house and to the persistent boy. Whining again the wolf-like dog started pulling the child by his long sleeved shirt. The boy cried following his dog away from his home. He knew his mom wasn't coming back._

"What the…hell was that?" I looked up at the house. It-it was just on fire wasn't it? Blinking, the house isn't on fire…but it once was…wasn't it?

"What was that I saw Wolf?" I asked glaring at the mutt staring up at me with such an innocent look. What was that I saw? Was it this house? Who was that little boy and dog…wait a minute…

"That dog was…you wasn't it? And the boy was Tala?" A cold wind brushed past me making me clutch my jacket closer to my body for warmth. I saw something, this dog made me see what memories this house has. Memories of a little boy and his dog when the house died…

I grumble making my way through the ruined home. What did this animal do to make me see the past? That little boy…he looked like a smaller version of Tala, and the dog looked like Wolf, was it them? I sighed regretting it, the air was really cold…hm maybe I shouldn't be here…but was it Tala?

Normal POV

"S-o-o, this was Tala's old house?" Kai asked walking through the brunt wood trying not to get caught on something. Piece of wood, after wood, after wood. Everything was burned and held no value whatsoever. The room that looked like to be a living room was all burned down as well, the couch mere ashes, same with the rug. The T.V. must have exploded or something, the screen all cracked up behind it was all dented. The blunette continued through the brunt house looking for anything to make sure it was Tala's old house, or whether or not Tala had lived there at all. There was a small empty space in one corner of the bottom floor of the house that caught Kai's eye. There was a small bed that was brunt to a crisp, but he could tell it was a little boys' bed noticing the furniture was small, rectangular and had a burned mattress and blankets, a small desk for a 6-year-old.

"Was this Tala's room? Or that little boy I saw?" Wolf barked in response still sitting in front of the house watching Kai explore his old home. Looking around the room he could make out what it must have looked like. The walls must have been painted somewhat of white and orange…the walls were burned but some paint was chipped off and Kai made out a little of orange and white clashed together. There was a dresser in a corner of the room, a small rug underneath the snow. Above the head of the bed was a shelf. It had a little worn out plushy. Kai reached for it when-

"_Here you go son. Just what you wanted, a toy version of Wolf," a women of the age 26 handed her small boy a little wolf plushy. It was gray with tuffs of white here and there, soft to the touch and bright blue eyes matching their family pets eyes as well as the little boy._

"_Thanks momma!" The little boy hugged the small toy tightly then hugged his mother. Her fiery crimson bangs falling over her face as she bent down to embrace her child. The little boy giggled with delight placing the toy next to him in his bed hugging it tightly. Two perfect strands of crimson falling over his soft creamy skin. His own icy blue eyes closing shut falling asleep instantly, lulled into a peaceful dream, his loud even breathing heard._

"_Your welcome Tala, sweet dreams," she whispered placing a small kiss on his forehead brushing the red bangs out of his face tucking him in._

Red eyes widened. So…it was Tala? The little boy…he-he lost his mother didn't he? Then what happened? Did his house catch fire? Kai looked down at the toy, it did look like Wolf.

"What the hell was that? Wolf!" Kai turned around facing the dog. Blue eyes looked at him, there was something up with that dog. What were these-these-these flashbacks? Kai shook his head realizing that it **was** Tala who lived here at one time. With his loving mother and dog. Shrugging Kai nodded to the animal indicating he was done. He did a little playful growl leading the blunette out of there. Looking up at the sky the sun was already on the other side. Maybe Tala was back?

* * *

Finally reaching back to the cabin a thump was heard at the back, kind of like someone fell. Quickly turning around a flash of black was seen through the corner of the crimson orbs. Someone or something was out there. Wolf growled leaping off to chase down the "thing," but Kai called him back. He disobeyed Kai still running after it.

"Wolf get back here now!" Wolf barked warning the stranger out of the area returning back to Kai still growling and whined to hurry inside. Opening the door the quick presence of someone in the room made it known. A low groan reached to Kai, someone is here.

Wolf skidded into the kitchen barking madly. Also making his way into the kitchen, a heavy metallic scent reached Kai's nose and he froze in place once he reached the kitchen.

"Tala!" His small frame leaned over the kitchen counter, blood seeping through his jacket. He looked to be stabbed in two places, his left arm and leg, blood red pouring down his body staining the white tiled floor.

"What happened?"

* * *

Author's note: DUN, DUN, DUN! Uh-oh, what happened to Tala:o Hehe I couldn't resist! I just **have** to end it here. Anyway I need help. Can anyone give me two male Russian names? If you could that would **really** help. Well help me if you can, but if can't that's ok, but leave a review? 


	6. Past Memories

Author's note: hey I'm back! Sorry for the late update been really lazy –sweatdrop- and I had things to do, hey schools starting for me quite soon so I'm **trying** to update all of my fics before you're all gonna have to wait even LONGER for me to update or…faster? I dunno, lately I've been , cleaning around my house, and playing video games in my spare time instead of writing, sorry? But during classes anyway I tune out the teacher and write so maybe I'll update faster? Who knows? But hey I'm prolonging what you've been waiting for… who harmed Tala? Well it's not exactly answered here but a couple of other things are, so go ahead I know you all want to kill me for blabbing but hey thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying this! Oh and –hands out to every reviewer a Tala and Kai plushie- to everyone who reviewed last chp! Cloned by my plushies given from"Opalescent Lurker" how come you no review? Anyway thanks for the names! I've used one name from each person so I added characters :) lol thanks a bunch!

_Oh and anything in italic and underlined is spoken in Russian._

To reviews:

Mini-Murderdoll: I'm sorry, I love writing cliffies! But hate it when I read them…so I feel your pain! But hey here's the next chp, cheer up ok?

evelyn: indeed Kai needs to comfort him as well as make him better! But that'll be the next chp :) thanks for the names too! I choose Vadim, sounds cool )

Yaoi Lover: don't worry, I'm still writing. Thanks for putting it on your favs, means a lot!

Tavern-Tsuki: s'ok 'bout the names glad you like it!

skimmie: here ya go!

WindStar: no what? No names? That's ok :D …or no like my ficcy? That's ok too, just go read one that you do like.

Two toned nails: the waiting has ended! Here's the next chp and I'm using your name too though the female version n.n

frosticdranzergal: um…you'll see ;) and the name me gotz from you shall be Evgeni! Aw, I'm so touched that you love my yaois' –teary eyes- it means a lot, thank you!

catseyes77: I'm not a maniac…am I? Lol yep Kai found him but them two shall star in next chp, not this one. Sorry? I'll try to update soon, actually I just might hehe :) I've been dying to write KaiTal-ness for the longest!

Demi-goddess – Queen of OCs: congrates again to the born pups! Freaky indeed how ur dog looks like a wolf and her name is Wolf :D

Shihoko: I'm not evil –sweatdrop- hehe and here's another kool chp. Plz don't kill me! (not that you said you would just that I've been called evil and mean and a maniac already for leaving it there) hehe, a stray cat I took care of, I called him kitty too! And the name from you shall be Yasha! It's a guys name right?

Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess: thanks and thanks for the compliments :) here's the next chapter, hopefully it's good as the last

wasurenaikara: s'ok 'bout the names n.n glad you like it

Aquamarine Carnation: hiya Cathy! Thanks for the names! Me chosey Alek. –blushing- thanks for being my #1 fan –hugs-

FireanIce: crap, I didn't update soon did I? But I eventually did right?

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

_Wandering In The Past_

Tala's POV 

"Ok I'm going now Kai," I called out in the kitchen putting on my white and orange jacket flipping the collar up and slipping on my steel gray boots. Saying my last good-byes to Kai and Wolf as I opened the door embracing the cool wind as I entered the woods I've been living in for my whole life.

Taking a deep breath of winter and pine, truly refreshing…especially if you need to clear your mind. All this with Kai, I really have to rethink this. Should I let him stay? I see no problem except I am not exactly with friendship standards with him yet, he seems all right now, he didn't try anything…and he was there for me. He told me this morning when we were in the living room that I was having nightmares and he was there…holding me… protecting me from my dreams but… he said it was nothing. I kept him up so he couldn't think of anything else so he…held me in his arms. Hehe…at least he gained some of my trust by not taking advantage of me but then again…people would probably go after him more than me, he has more to offer but-no! I shouldn't be talking about him like that…or thinking.

Shaking my head continuing my way to the closest town, one I've been to a couple of times before, how else would I have gotten food? Clothes and other stuff like that?

Flash back

"W-Wolf…where are we?" The little redhead questioned trembling walking close to the dog. Their home was destroyed, lit a flame and burned down taking the boys' mother with it. They have nowhere to go.

The dog was panicked, fussy and wouldn't calm down! He was running frantically back and forth from the child to the edge of the forest. The little redhead was scared, terrified, he felt so alone. He missed is momma already and wanted her back. The wolf-like animal lead the small boy into the plain snow covered land under the navy blue sky, filled with crystals sparkling peacefully. The redhead clutch tighter onto the dog after hearing a wolf howl. He didn't like it out here. It was too scary!

"Wolf where are we going?" The dog barked in response though the boy couldn't understand.

Trudging through the deep snow the six-year-old was lead into another set of woods, thicker than the set of woods he lived in before, however this forest seemed…peaceful and not scary. Though it was dark and creaking sounds were made from the cold gust against the branches but it was…ok. Not at all dangerous. The scent of pine and fresh air mixed in making the boy's senses sharpen to the scent, it smelled like his mother. This brought tears in his eyes and he started to whimper crying out for his mother. The canine comforted the boy licking his hand caringly nuzzling his soft creamy cheek. Pink lips giggled hugging his pet urging him to go on.

Continuing through the snow and past trees, pine and bare bushes alike, they reached a small cabin. Lit inside were lamps and a fireplace. By now the boy was covered in frostbites and was coughing uncontrollable into his coat. Wolf whined scratching on the door pleadingly. The door opened revealing…

End of flash back

"_Hello?"_ An old-aged woman opened the door looking up at her visitor. Warm brown eyes lightening at the realization of her second "son" at her door.

"Oh Tala come in, come in and out of the cold!" She ushered in the pre-teen shutting the door behind him. Tala smiled slipping off his shoes and shrugging off his coat.

"Can I get you anything dear?" The woman looked warmly at Tala suggesting anything for him. The redhead shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm fine Anya," Anya decided in making hot chocolate anyway for the blue-eyed boy. Tala sighed giving into the generous woman taking a seat in the living room, a small cozy living area Tala was all too familiar with. Upon entering the home was a small hallway leading to the living area and the other way to a bathroom. Centered in the middle was a tanned rug with flowery designs in the corners. On top of the rug was a coffee table, right now only holding the television converter, T.V. in front with two tall green plants on either side. Tala was seated behind the coffee table comfortably sitting in the large beige sofa. Anya entered seating herself next to Tala handing him a mug with the wafting smell of chocolate.

"So, how have you been? I didn't expect to see you until Friday. (A/N it's Tuesday) Did you find anyone?" Anya asked suddenly interested if he found anyone out in the forest.

"I'm fine Anya and yes, I did find someone…" Tala trailed off not knowing how to explain the situation with Kai wanting to live with him.

"You found someone? Is he hurt? Or is he sick?" Tala shook his head silencing the woman.

"No, no he's fine but…he wants to live with me," Anya was about to comment when Tala spoke again.

"I already told him he could go home anytime but he said he was kicked out…" Tala explained looking unsure whether he'd get along with Kai.

"So you had to come early to pick up something for the both of you?" Tala nodded.

"Ok, but how old is he?" Gray brows furrowed together, her face frowning.

"He's…my age…" Tala replied slowly.

"Well, then that fine, maybe he can help you?" Anya suggested hoping to lighten Tala's unsure mood about his extra roommate.

"Maybe…but should he really? I don't think I want the life I'm living for anyone else…" Tala trailed off once again rethinking his job living out in the forest and why he was put there…should Kai stay and help him? Anya dismissed Talas' response making her way to the phone set on a small table to her right.

* * *

"Be careful Tala, oh and Alek will be by tomorrow ok?" Anya looked up at the boy who felt like a second son to her. If anything ever happened to him she'd never forgive herself for putting him in the position he was in.

"Ok, and I'll be fine, don't worry so much. I've been out in the woods all my life, nothing extreme has happened. Not with Wolf by my side ok?" The blue-eyed boy smiled reassuring Anya leaving out the door once again embracing the cold air. Anya waved goodbye watching him from the window as his small form eventually vanished from sight.

Flash back

"_Hm? Oh dear! Come in, come in!"_ A middle-aged woman opened the cabin door letting the cold wind pour in as she invited the small redhead in along with his wolf-like dog. Brown eyes looked worriedly down at the small frostbitten child huddled next to the animal closing the door behind them.

"_Let me get you out of those clothes,"_ she suggested warmly unbuttoning the white coat. Bright sapphire eyes looked up at her. The woman stopped her actions staring at the bright blue orbs that stared back at her. Never in her life had she seen blue eyes such as his. They were a bright icy blue, held such innocence and purity in them, it's as if he held winter in them himself. As they sparkled and glistened due to the lightened house, they looked like snowflakes dancing in his orbs.

The boy wanted to say something but couldn't, he was so cold but he was sweating! His voice was gone, his mouth dry. Each breath he took hurt the back of his throat, he had trouble breathing from being out in the cold and right away in the warmth. (A/N yeah that happens to me in the winter…) The change in temperature confused him; he shivered clutching onto the dog that was whining licking his frozen numb hands.

Looking away from his eyes the woman continued taking off the coat slipping off his boots and unwrapping his scarf and brushing away the frozen ice from his hair. Upon ruffling his hair her hand brushed his forehead, her hand went from wet cold to burning hot. She looked at him worriedly when he closed his eyes, a groan hitched and he fell forwards, but not before a gray blur rushed in front of him holding him up in place. The woman immediately scooped up the boy in her arms taking off the soaked socks and pants. The boy blushed a little but it went unnoticed since his cheeks were already flushed with pink.

"_Oh my, you have a fever,"_ she left the boy on the burgundy sofa rushing upstairs to get blankets to cover him up with.

The quarter wolf shook himself of the ice and padding his way to where the woman took his young master. Reaching the boy the redhead was already asleep losing himself in the warmth of the room. Wolf licked his fingers then settling down in front of the fireplace.

They were safe…for now…

End of flash back

Tala sighed looking up at the gray sky. It was going to snow. Riding his thoughts on the past Tala reached up his right hand to turn the knob. Entering he braced himself for the dog that would be barking when he entered. When that didn't happen Tala frowned. Where was everyone? Confused as to not hearing the familiar barking from Wolf he closed the door behind him heading towards the kitchen. They probably where outside somewhere exploring the area. Heading to the fridge the redhead reached up to open it when…he felt the presence of someone else in his home.

Turning around someone pounced on him quickly turning him on his stomach grabbing his hair lifting his head holding a switchblade to his throat. Tala winced as pain shot from his hip when he landed, he was rendered helpless so stayed silent to his attacker.

"_Where is the dog?"_ It was a man, he could tell from the deep voice. Tala remained silent as the man sat on the back of Tala.

"_Where is the wolf kid?"_

"_Why should I tell you?"_ Tala spat back in Russian still wary of the blade on his neck.

"_Tell me or else!"_ Tala whimpered as something embedded itself into his arm. The burning pain hurt like hell! He hissed still not answering the question. Blood seeped through his jacket as the hot red liquid poured onto the floor.

"_If you don't want to get hurt more just answer the damn question,"_ the man sat steadily holding the blade back to the redheads' throat. Just then a loud barking was heard, the man stiffened growling slightly before stabbing the blade into Tala's left leg before getting up and rushing out the kitchen window.

Tala breathed heavily knowing Wolf was back, damn that dog had saved him so many times in his life, he was grateful for it.

Slowly trying to get up the injured redhead gripped his good arm onto the counter trying to stand up but his wounded leg held a problem.

He heard the door open and Wolf whining coming his way.

"What happened?"

* * *

Author's note: okies, here's the next chp hope it was good? Next chp features both of them ok? Please don't expect me to update soon T-T I have school next week and I'll be really busy getting back into waking up earliar then I already do and not to mention homework! So yeah…I'll be updating the rest of my fics before that day comes so in the next few days I should be caught up (except "Do you love me?" for a number of reasons…) with everything as well as new fics I'll be posting, go to my bio page to check out up coming fics if you'd be interested in any of them.


	7. Healing the Wounds part1

Author's note: sry for the long wait but no cliffies this time? Please don't hate me x.x

To reviews:

wasurenaikara: thanks :D

Vampirycent: thanks, btw love ur fic!My bro'sgetting better but homework is piling on me! x(

Butler Takoujiness: here ya go :) sorry for the long wait

Wolfchilde: thankies!

Catseyes77: here ya go, thanks for reviewing, means a lot :)

Shihoko: damn, it's getting cold over here, and yes T-T school is such a drag, I have so much homework and I don't know _how_ I survived last year! Anyway, trying to write in class isn't as easy as it was last year, I'm at the front in every class! Well, here ya go, hope you enjoy!

FireanIce: you're disappointed in me aren't you? …That hurts…trust me, I love Tala, I don't like to hurt him but I love to see him weak and powerless :) I'm weird I know xD but thanks for reviewing; this time there's no cliffie k? please don't hate me x0

Frosticdranzergal: cookies and ice cream, thankies! Ugh, I hate school! It's really making me slack on updates, but hopefully everyone enjoys this, and no cliffies for a while 'cuz I know I won't update as soon.

Demi-goddess – Queen of OCs: lol, sure once I start "doughnuts" I'll e-mail it to you k?

Tru Seramath: lol yep it sure does, glad you liked it, hopefully you like this chp as well, shows a bit more of Kai's past…

Disclaimers: I do not own beyblade:

_Healing the Wounds part1_

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tala's chest rose and descended heavily, the room was getting dizzy as more and more blood seeped through his wounds.

"I don't know…get the first aid…upstairs…please…" Kai nodded swiftly running up the stairs flinging cupboard doors opened roughly looking for the box. Reaching the kitchen again, Wolf had pushed up a chair for Tala to sit on as the redhead tried to remove his clothing to get a better view of the opened wounds. Kai stepped into the room placing the box on the ground rolling up Tala's left pant leg up so he could sew the stab wound there first. Blue eyes rolled back and the redhead sat slump in the chair.

"Tala! C'mon stay awake!" The blunette pleaded slipping the thread in the tiny slim needle. Piercing holes in the redhead's skin he felt the body flinch with every poke, weaving the thread in and out closing the cut. When he made it through the last loop, Kai quickly tied the thread that would eventually dissolve into his skin, raising himself he began to poke holes in the other wound.

Wolf whined watching as the blue haired Russian continue what he was doing, swiftly moving the needle in and out of the pale skin. Wolf had a slight smile to his snout as he watched the youth. In fifteen seconds he finished tying the thread once again, letting out a deep sigh.

The blunette shook his head in disgust. He can practically taste the blood now; the stench was disgusting, hot sticky liquid tainted his skin and pants. Metallic crimson littered the floor, and Tala. He had to clean this up.

Kai's POV

-Sigh-

"Hopefully you'll wake up soon…" I just finished cleaning off the blood off of Tala and finished dressing him in clean clothing. I got rid of the bloodied clothes because I know blood stains if you don't clean it right away. I guess being raised by _them_ sure does have its upsides…

Looking over the redhead I note he looks paler than normal, he's still in pain…and I can't help him…

Flash back

"You gotta stay here ok?"

"But I wanna go with you!"

"You can't! Listen, just stay here, Evgeni shouldn't be back until late ok? Stay here with Anna." The small boy ordered speaking quickly to the blue-eyed boy next to him.

"But-" before he could finish the blue haired boy leapt off the roof running down the street where the other kids left.

"Kai…we're suppose to stick together," the small seven year-old boys whispered looking sadly down at the family pet, Anna, a husky mix with a German Shepard.

"C'mon Anna, let's go find a hiding place before Evgeni comes back," with that, the short brunette leapt off just as the blunette did before, rubbing the back of the dog's ear the boy walked back home.

* * *

-Groan- 

"Damn them, they tricked me," the blunette growled staggering into his home closing the door behind him. Looking from side to side, everything was in darkness.

"Yasha?" The boy moved to the side, eyes squinting trying to see his way through the halls into his room, which he shared with his brother.

"Yasha?" He gasped running over to the bed where his mother was hunched over the lower bunk bed silently sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him stay, I'm so sorry Yasha, please forgive me," she cried. The crimson-eyed boy walked over to her looking over the form of his brother. He held his breath; he was badly beaten this time. He had bruises on his face along with long gashes, blood still dripping on the side of his face. His ruffled brown hair stuck to his face with the blood, the woman continued weeping while running the damp cloth across his forward.

"Mom-"

"He hurt him Kai! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me he was hurting you two? Why!" She whimpered sobbing into the blankets.

"Yasha…" Kai whispered.

End of Flashback

"Finally finished," Kai whipped his forehead with his sleeve dumping the pink towel in the bucket filled with water, tinted red from the blood. Cool air washed through the room with every breath the wind blew through the opened door. Picking up the bucket he tossed it outside to rid the smell. Walking back over to the sink he plunged his hands in the clean water scrubbing his fingers from the blood and using the soap he brought from upstairs to rid the metallic stench.

"K-Kai?" Kai looked over his shoulder shocked to face the weak redhead.

"Tala you shouldn't be up!" He exclaimed turning the tap off slowly walking over trying to take Tala back upstairs. Tala shook his head stopping Kai, pulling up his pant leg…there was no scar. The stitches were gone, and the cut was gone. It was like nothing ever happened!

"What happened?" Crimson eyes shot wide examining the leg, then Tala raised the shirt exposing his left arm. There was no cut there either.

"I don't know, this usually does happened to me though…" Tala trailed off deciding to go sit on the couch, Kai followed behind him sitting next to him, head full of questions.

"How can that be?" He asked leaning back on the armrest eyes intently on the nervous redhead.

"I don't know, all my life, whenever I got hurt…it was nothing, it healed so fast…I really don't know," he answered looking up at the blunette.

"…When you went unconscious…I thought I couldn't do anything for you…again…"

"Again?" Kai looked away, ashamed. _"I…should tell him…if I'm gonna be living with him I might as well be open with him."_

"Well…actually the same thing happens to me," Kai started off making himself more comfortable on the couch fidgeting a bit.

"What?"

"When I get hurt I heal quickly," he explained looking up to meet the blue eyes staring at him.

"Anyway…I thought I let you down. I lost my parents. They…got lost and froze to death. My aunt gave me up to an orphanage were I was adopted at seven. Yasha, he was my new brother, I was never there for him…and he died…I killed him…he wanted me to so I did it…" Kai explained hating himself after he said it. _"Yasha…"_

"Oh…I'm sorry, but…you won't kill me will you?" Tala asked nervously freaked out by Kai's confession.

"No! …He-he was scared, mad, he didn't want to live anymore and committed suicide, I didn't tell anyone…that's what had happened." Kai explained.

"Oh ok…I…my father left my mother, and she had to look after me on her own, then when I was six…she died, our house caught on fire somehow while I was playing outside with Wolf, then I ended up here, where a old woman looked after me. Then her son became rich working in a company with some guy named, Voltaire? I don't know, but then she left to Moscow, the city closest here, but she still supports me. Being out here…I find lost people and Wolf helps me hunt down criminals for Alek, my "older brother," since he works for that Voltaire guy, well once I catch these lost people he puts the criminals in jail and helps the lost people find their way home or something, I'm not really sure what kind of job that is but that's what he does. So…now you know why I live here," Tala shrugged.

* * *

Author's note: please leave a review. Don't know when the next chp will come, sry! 


	8. Healing the Wounds part2

_Russian_

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Healing the Wounds part 2_

KNOCK, KNOCK!

The two Russians looked up towards the door where they heard the knocking. The redhead stood up slowly walking over to the door. Reaching it another knock sounded, when the knocking ceased Tala opened it suddenly falling to the floor where a young man toppled over him shivering with groceries in his arms and an extremely heavy backpack.

"_Y-you f-finally o-opened that damned door Yuriy!"_ The redhead underneath him sweat dropped slowly removing his "older brother" off of his small body. The weird thing is, he felt as if Alek had pinned him like that before…and his Russian voice sounded in his ears with familiarity, where had he heard that before? He didn't speak much Russian around him or Anya, why did Alek switch to his mother tongue for?

"Yeah sorry, I was…busy," Tala excused himself raising up his body to shut the door as more snow piled in from the winds.

"Busy doing what? You're always here all alone…unless you were washing Wolf?" The young man raised himself up shoving the food into the redhead's arms so he can wipe off the chilled snow that was currently melting, soaking through his jacket.

"-Ahem-" The tall brunette looked to his side facing a blue haired Russian standing in the middle of the room looking out of place.

"Oh, Alek, this is Kai, did Anya tell you?" Tala looked towards his brother wondering why he was staring at Kai so much.

"Uh…Alek?"

"What's your name kid?" Alek demanded, sliver eyes stared coldly at the thirteen-year-old boy. Kai stared back with ice not trusting him much either.

"Kai."

"Last name?"

"Don't have one."

"Oh…ok!" Alek smiled…a forced smile, a fake smile.

"Well Tala I'll see you later, I've got some work to do," Alek turned around and left out the door. Then the door was pulled opened again.

"Sorry, forgot to leave you the bag," the spiked brunette walked in again smiling innocently while dropping the bag he was carrying, then he left for sure out the door.

"Did he walk all the way here?" Kai asked raising a brow to the…interesting young man.

"No, he gets a helicopter here," mused Tala picking up the things Alek left. A dumbfounded looked crawled up Kai's face, shouldn't they have heard the wings propelling around? Oh well.

The blunette shook his head helping out the blue-eyed boy with the items that man brought.

* * *

"So, Alek is his name right?" Kai asked finishing up with the groceries in their proper places while the redhead sorted through the bag pulling out some clothes.

"Um…yeah. Hey do you think this will fit you?" The pale boy pulled out a baggy t-shirt along with a couple of sweaters and two baggy jogging pants. Tala cocked his head to the side; mostly just embarrassed that Anya stuffed clothing into a backpack. Kai raised an eyebrow, wondering too why clothing would be in there.

"Probably…" the blunette walked over pulling the tight white sweater off of him. Tala looked away, cheeks tinted red. Once Kai pulled the shirt off he noticed Tala holding out the clothes looking to the side. Kai had to hide a smirk as he decided in taking the navy blue sweatshirt. Taking it from the redhead he slowly slipped it on enjoying watching the redhead feel embarrassed.

"This is fine, and if the others are about the same size, they should be fine too," Kai confirmed stuffing his hands in the pockets.

"Right," Tala responded folding up the rest of the clothes leaving to place them upstairs. Kai turned around meeting two ice blue eyes staring closely at him.

"What do you want?" Kai mumbled. Wolf still stared. Kai twitched feeling uneasy around the dog. Wolf let out a whine padding his way to the side door in the kitchen.

"Hey Kai! Can you let Wolf out!" Tala yelled from upstairs. Kai looked back to the dog and sighed.

"Whatever," he mumbled pushing the door open. Wolf bolted out doing…whatever he was supposed to do.

"So…will you be going back yet?" Tala appeared through the stairs walking over to sit on a chair by the kitchen table. Kai turned to him with a confused look.

"Back…to your old home," Tala cleared himself uneasily. The blunette….had hit a soft side to him, another side that he felt he really could trust people, just not all of them.

"No, if I do, it'll just be to retrieve a few things, that's all. Is it not okay for me to be staying here?" Kai answered along with a counter-question. Tala shook his head. A small smile graced his face. A real one…

"No, no problem, just asking," Tala quickly hid his smile turning back to the living room. Reaching for his coat he turned back to face Kai behind him.

"Um…do you wanna come with me? I have to scan the area if anyone's out there," he explained pulling on his white coat. Kai nodded reaching for his thin jacket when Tala stopped him.

"Anya got you a coat too," before Kai could decline the redhead left back upstairs to get the black warm coat Anya had also so kindly put inside the bag. Rushing back down the stairs he handed Kai the new coat with a smile.

"Here."

"Thanks," Kai nodded putting it on, a perfect fit.

"Well, lets go then," Tala instructed opening the door out into the snow. The sky was a pinkish colour from the setting sun, the snow an orangey-pink and blue mix. Tala breathed in the cool winter air feeling happy, for the first time in a while now. Kai noticed the redhead's mood change and closed the door behind him locking it with the spare key Tala handed him earlier.

* * *

Two Russian pre-teens burst through the door away from the storm that started to brew. Currently 9:00 and the two decided it was best to go back, especially when the snow started to fall…hard and heavily. The two boys removed their wet coats and quickly went to the fireplace to warm up. The redhead looked around, no Wolf.

"Where's Wolf?" Kai looked at him. They hadn't found Wolf outside, and he wasn't at the front door waiting for someone to let him in either. The blunette shrugged blowing his hands to warm them up.

Flash Back

The small brunette looked to the side to his older brother.

"Kai, I have a bad feeling, my stomach. It really hurts…I think we should go back home, right now," Kai turned to his little brother and nodded.

"I feel it too, lets go," both boys started to run back to their house. Something felt wrong in the pit of their stomachs. That gut feeling of their stomachs felt like tight knots. Something was wrong.

Reaching their poor home they went straight into the yard calling out for Anna.

"Anna! Anna! Where are you girl?" Kai ran calling out in the snow-covered yard. No answer, no bark from the beloved family pet. Yasha, the younger boy ran towards the gate that led to the shed house that Evgeni used. Opening it nothing was there. Closing it turned his head to the side.

"Anna?" The German shepherd mix lay in an awkward position. Her head tilted back, her front paws bloodied and pointed up. Her dark brown eyes unseeing.

"Kai!" Kai came up to him, and saw their dog. Tears trickled down their pale faces. They loved Anna. She was a good dog. She always protected them when she could. She was like a second mother to them…and now…she was gone.

End of flash back

"Hey, Tala, don't worry. I'm sure wolf is ok," Kai said trying to comfort the worried 12-year-old.

"But, it's really cold out…" he dragged on looking out the window for any sign of the quarter wolf.

* * *

Author's note: ok there is this chapter, hope it was ok. Next chapter…we'll find out if Wolf returns…and Tala's B-day is coming up, what surprises will come? Good or bad? Or both?

Aries1391


	9. Snowfall and Brutal Punishments

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

_Snowfall and Brutal Punishments_

"Hey," Kai greeted stepping out from the window embracing the cold air that would have froze him on the spot if he wasn't used to the cold weather. Closing the window behind him he crouched down cautiously crawling over to the blue-eyed boy sitting next to him on the roof of the small cabin-house.

The redhead nodded responding to his greeting. He spared a small glance towards the blunette, but then turned back up to the sky. A small wind blew against them brushing away the red and blue strands of hair from their faces. Tala ignored the small brush of cool air, ignoring his cheeks that burned from the "cool" brush.

"Tala, it's cold. We should go inside," Kai suggested in a monotones voice. Tala didn't respond. Just gazed out scanning the area for Wolf. He hadn't been back yet and it was late, heck it was midnight. Kai sighed.

"You know, waiting out in the cold will only get you sick," Kai stated trying to persuade in getting the redhead to come inside.

"Why isn't he back yet? He never stays out this late. Something is wrong Kai," blue watery eyes turned to him. Kai looked away. What could he do? He couldn't go out and look for the dog. Besides Wolf should be fine, Tala said that he always came back, there should not be a problem…but then why wasn't he back?

Kai stared out to the sky. Tiny fluffy white dots fell. A lot of them of them. Closer, and closer the little fluff balls of cold got closer to the ground. Tala let a tear fall on which a snow flake then landed on his cheek, melting looking as if more then one tear was shed.

"Tala, please don't cry, I don't like to see people crying," Kai moved closer bringing in the scrawny boy in a warm gesture. The redhead whimpered, his body racking with shivers. Kai rubbed his back whispering that everything was going to be ok.

"BARK, BARK!"

"Wolf?" Blue eyes rose up looking in front of him. He heard that bark, Wolf had to be there! Blue eyes searched, then met with crimson.

"Tala?"

"I heard Wolf! I heard him, Kai!" The redhead stood up, the thick blanket fell off his shoulders and landed next to Kai. Slowly the small crystals fell, and continued to do so blurring their sight from anything.

"BARK, BARK!"

"WOLF! WHERE ARE YOU?" The redheaded Russian yelled as the winds picked up and whipped through his hair sending the bright strands to get tangled in the wind.

Sky-crystal eyes searched, finally came into eye contact with the same eyes, reflecting himself standing on the roof of his home.

"Wolf!" Before anyone knew it, he jumped. Landing in a crouching position the blue-eyed boy stood up running to meet his companion. Wolf came bounding up his master barking madly.

"Tala!" Kai had yelled still sitting up on the roof.

"I'm ok Kai! Wolf's back!" And he smiled, a real smile. Kai saw this and melted as he bear hugged his dog. Never had he seen such a beautiful smile, could _he_ ever make the redhead smile like that?

Then he heard it, a small sneeze, but still a sneeze. Looking down Tala had fallen on his knees still clutching Wolf. Kai quickly reacted snatching up the blanket Tala had left, jumping down landing hard on the snow. Bent his knees like a cat would to ensure a safe landing.

"Tala! Ugh…you idiot," the blunette leaned down wrapping the shivering boy up in the comforter.

"Why's it so cold Kai?" In response, he shrugged carrying him on his back, back inside the house, along with Wolf.

* * *

Said redhead received a fever on his out burst outside in his pyjamas! Kai quickly dressed him in new clothing not taking advantage of the situation at all the redhead noticed mildly since everything was blurry and he felt really hot and cold at the same time and could not grasp what was happening around him.

"K-Kai, where's Wolf?"

"Right next to you," he answered taking the warm cloth and pressing it in cold water.

"Oh," Tala replied reaching out next to him. Indeed his hand felt the warm fur of Wolf. The dog whined nudging the warm hand licking it affectionately.

Kai squeezed the now damp cool towel and placed it back on the redhead's forehead.

"Thank you Kai, normally I would have had to take care of myself…I'm glad you're here," Tala stated warmly looking thankfully in Kai's direction. His cheeks grew warm.

"Kai, you're not getting sick too are you?"

"No," Kai quickly answered. Standing up he left the room to take a shower. It was three in the a.m. now; he had to get _some_ sleep.

Blue eyes drew to a close.

Flash Back

A little 6-year-old blunette boy held his new mothers' hand tighter, he grew anxious and unsettled. He was going to his new home, finally away from that dreadful orphanage. He could have a family now and live a happy life. He was treated like a freak back at that place, he was glad to leave but…didn't know how his new home would treat him…

His new mother wasn't from Russia, somewhere else but he didn't know, Britain? She lived here with her husband, Egveni, and they already had a son of their own, and the little blunette couldn't wait to meet him! He would have a brother now, he was a year older than their son but he was still glad to be moving in with them. The mother seemed to be very nice; she had a warm smile and bright lovely eyes. An electric green that shone with such happiness, the boy knew he was going to be happy. Arriving at his new home his mother leant down and hugged him tightly.

"Are you ready to meet your little brother and father?" The women asked, brown bangs falling over her face. The boy nodded following her up to the house. It was kind of small and worn out-looking. Looked to be one floor and maybe a basement? There was a tree at the side by a large fence, and there was a doghouse! Do they have a dog?

Then the door opened revealing a young looking man maybe in his late twenties. The women and boy walked up to the door stepping inside. Green eyes looked around for something when she asked her husband the whereabouts of her son. He said he was in his room, just punished.

"What did he do now Evgeni?" Jennifer asked glaring at her husband tightening the hold on her adopted son.

"I caught him fighting one of the other kids down the street, I had to punish him," the man explained running a hand through his thick brown hair, closing his eyes that told about his lies. He smelled heavily of liquor and didn't seem very sober.

"You've been drinking again," Jennifer stated darkly.

"No I haven't," he contoured closing the door behind them keeping out the cold.

"Yes you have, don't lie to me. Anyway here's our new son," she pushed the boy closer to the man. He looked at him placing a smile on his sinful face. He had semi build, hard face, onyx eyes, and brown tussled hair. The boy didn't trust him. He didn't want him to be his father.

"Hey there kiddo. What's your name? I'm Evgeni," he greeted crouching down to the boy's eye level stretching out a hand.

"Kai," the boy replied taking the friendly gesture. The grip was tight, but friendly. Jennifer watched closely to her husbands' moments making sure he didn't do anything to offend her new child.

"I'll…just go take him to bed now," she stated taking Kai away from the man. Down a hall to the right from the door was a long hallway. Doors from the left and right; leading to a kitchen, a living room, a small dining room, a bedroom and another smaller room. She took the boy in there showing him to a bunk bed. A crying boy already occupied the bottom. Jennifer leant down letting go of Kai's hand leaving to hold her child.

"There, there sweet heart. He didn't mean it, he was drinking, you know that," she soothed the crying boy. Turning back to Kai she excused her son for now.

"Uh? You'll meet Yasha in the morning, right now you can go to sleep ok?" Kai nodded looking to the sniveling boy. She helped him into his pajamas and tucked him in the top bunk.

"Good night Kai, sweet dreams. Tomorrow will be a better day ok," she whispered kissing his forehead. Then she descended to the other boy.

"Good night Yasha we'll talk in the morning, don't worry about your father I'll talk to him. He didn't hurt you too bad this time did he?" Kai heard her ask this, the small sound of fabric running against each other, a low groan and a gasp. Jennifer had gasped and she started to cry a bit, holding back her sobs.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you, I-I'm so sorry Yasha," she cried tucking the boy back into bed.

"It's ok mom," a weak whisper sounded.

"No, no son. He shouldn't treat you like this, I'm so sorry," she hugged her son tears landing on the boy's face. She quietly left the room a little later after soothing her son to sleep thinking Kai had already fallen asleep a long time ago.

"Hey," Yasha called up for his new brother.

"Hey you!" Kai looked down over the bed, he saw a little shadow in the bottom bunk. Kai got out of the sheets climbing down the latter sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk.

"Hi I'm Yasha what's your name?" The little weak voice asked.

"I'm Kai. Are you all right?" Kai asked reaching out a hand to the boy. The boy took the hand gripping it tightly making sure it was Kai in front of him. It was pitch black in the room and it was hard to see.

"I'm ok. But you have to watch out for Evgeni," the tiny voice explained.

"Why?" Kai asked letting go of the hand crawling closer to the hurt boy trying not to knock him off of the bed.

"Evgeni hurts people. And you're my new brother; I have to look out for you. I know I'm small, I'm still five but I know what's right a what's wrong. Evgeni is bad, be careful in front of him. Especially when mommy's not home," Yasha instructed. Kai nodded following the little boy's orders. It seemed as if there ages had switched, Kai was six and this boy was five but they acted like the other, Kai didn't like it. One day he would have to help this boy, but he didn't want to risk his own life for him…

End of Flash Back

Kai sighed. Turning off the water to reach out for a towel. Wrapping it around his slim frame he dried himself, his hair. Two different colours, he didn't know why the reason his hair was like that.

"Yasha…somehow, when I couldn't protect you…I feel as if I can…protect this redhead…hopefully I won't fail him like I did you."

Flash back

"Mom why does he do it? Why does he drink?" A 7-year-old boy questioned looking up at his adoptive mother with worry. Ever since he was born he was raised in an orphanage, but just until a year ago someone came to take him. Jennifer, he did not know their last name.

Yasha was his younger brother, one year younger than him, only six. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, small nose and a small mouth. He was small, both of them were, he and his mom.

The father…well…he _wasn't_ the most loving father ever. He drinks a lot, and when he's alone with the kids…well he tries to hurt the older, but he has this look in his eye that stands up for himself without him saying a word. But the younger one, he was weak, he deserved to be punished, deserved to receive the pain that man gave him.

Jennifer, Yasha's mother worked for most of the day, she didn't come home 'til late to tuck her sons into bed, she was a loving mother but she couldn't protect her kids form her husband. He never hurt them so bad that they had to go to a hospital so Jennifer thought…well she thought wrong…

"He does it to feel better. With work and me, and you and Yasha, he has to make money for all of us," she sighed, her dried brown hair falling over her face.

"You make money," the little blunette piped holding his mother's hand. He loved her; he was the only mom he had. He felt unwanted at that orphanage, now he has a mother and a brother to care about. The father however…he didn't love him, he hurt his brother and mother. He loved his mom. He would never hurt her.

"But I don't make a lot, be thankful for your father ok? Good night Kai," she kissed the boy's forehead whishing him good night keeling down to peak the smaller boy's cheek that had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Author's note: thanks a bunch to furmera-draycarla for the name Evgeni ;D and to Shihoko for Yasha nn and to Aqaumarine Carnation for Alek in the last chapter. So end for this chapter; please do review so I know people are still reading this -.-


	10. Grandfather

Author's note: -cowering- I've updated!

Sankyuu: **. . .BlooD MasCarA. . ., Caayton, mica z, Tru Seramth, Dark Kaiser, Shihoko, NapoleonDaGreat, Kurayami Monogatari, Demi-Goddess -Queen of OCs, YuriyTalaIvanov, Vampirycent **and** CC Queen Of Death** for betaing

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade.

_Grandfather_

-:-:-:-

Groaning a tuff of blue hair poked out from underneath the sheets, clothing tousled from moving and shifting a lot in his sleep. There was a flash of grey before a bark sounded, adding weight to the bed as the animal pounced on the just awakened boy.

Growling, the boy glared at the dog—which just breathed heavily, tongue sticking out, large blue eyes looking up innocently.

"What are you doing on the bed Wolf?" Kai groaned rubbing his temple. Falling back down with his arms outstretched his right hand landed on an empty warm spot next to him. His nose scrunched up. Tala was not in bed. What if he was still sick?

"Tala?" sitting up urgently he looked around the room. No sign of the boy. A whistle of the wind and his red eyes turned to the…open window. When had he opened it? Wolf barked jumping off the bed, padding his way towards the open window.

Kai slide off the large bed shivering as his feet came in contact with the cold bare floor, shrugging it off as he walked towards the window. Wolf barked again before leaping out the window!

"Wolf!" sprinting towards the window Kai reached out his hand to grab the grey tail but he missed. _'Tala's gonna kill me!'_

"Oh? Morning Kai," Glancing up he met with icy blue eyes.

"Tala?" glancing to the side there he was, sitting with his legs tucked in, arms wrapped around himself, the wind playing with his hair.

"Tala aren't you sick?" Kai questioned, growling. He had been worried. Blue eyes closed and a light sigh escaped the boys' lips.

"I told you, I heal fast."

Flash back

Anya, the woman who took little Tala in, rushed back down stairs looking over the flushed boy. He was breathing evenly, and he did not look like he was hurting but, he was still very warm.

Sighing she retreated to the kitchen to warm up something. Maybe he would feel better once he woke up.

-:-:-

Indeed he felt better. He was out from the covers in black shorts and his white t-shirt, sitting on the couch, the blankets pooled around him. He looked just fine. His cheeks were not flushed anymore and he seemed fine…

The canine whined padding his way towards his master.

"Wolf…where are we?" the boy asked, looking around. Nothing looked familiar. Where was his mom? His house? What happened? Reaching his hand up to his head he rubbed it hoping to regain some memory.

"Oh! You're awake, how are you feeling?" the old lady walked in with a smile, a cup of hot soup in her hands.

"I'm okay, who are you?" Tala replied and asked politely. The woman sat down beside him handing him the cup. He took it unsurely, suspicious about the contents. His mother had told him never take anything from a stranger.

"My name is Anya, what's yours?" Tala stared into the cup. Wolf whined, nudging his legs.

"M-my name is Tala Miss," he hesitated with his next question. "What happened? Where is my mother?" Anya looked at him sadly. She could not give him the answers he wanted. She did not know who his mother was.

"I'm sorry Tala, I do not know who your mother is, where do you live?" she tried to press information out of the boy. He did not trust her. She was a stranger—but he knew her name right?

"Are…are you a stranger?" the question startled her, but she answered the best she could.

"I guess I may be a stranger to you. You came to my home last night, shivering in your wet clothes. I was hoping you could tell me what happened."

"Me? Tell you?" Anya nodded. Tala sat thinking, trying really hard. What had happened? His memory was blank. He just remembered he was cold. Seeing his uncomfortable stance, she changed the topic.

"So are you feeling any better?"

"Was I hurt?" Tala replied back. He did not remembering being in pain…no…just cold.

"No, you were sick, you had a high fever—"

"Well I guess it's gone now," Tala cut her off.

"Y-yes…very well," Anya finished. Tala finally took a slow sip from the cup. If he were still cold, this would have warmed him up immediately.

End of Flashback

"I'm alright Kai," Tala stated. Wolf sat next to him looking so loyal. Kai stared out in front of him. A light coat of snow covered the roof but Tala seemed to have brushed it off where he was sitting. Across the view lay some mountains, pine trees, green trees and bare trees alike stood still covering the forests all around them. The wind blew, not harshly though. It was extremely calm, almost playful. The wind was not even cold today…

"I…I have to go back home Tala."

-:-:-

"So you're sure you're okay?" Kai asked the redhead in front of him. He did not want to leave the redhead if he was still ill.

"I'm fine Kai, you can go," Tala smirked, waving Kai off. Hesitantly Kai nodded turning and walking away from the small cabin, feet sinking into the fresh coat of snow. He would be going home. It sounded so weird to be calling that place home. The only place he called home was when he was with Yasha and when everything **was**okay…

Flash back

"Mom?" The timid boy, Yasha piped up. The smiling woman turned to her son.

"He's never coming back is he?" the little boy questioned smiling sadly.

"No, no he isn't," her eyes glazed over and her smile faded. The little boy frowned cupping his mother's chin.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking worried. She stared him, gazing into the light blue eyes.

"Nothing," she excused putting on a smile. They boy did not buy it.

"It's okay Yasha, I'm just so sorry you almost-" she stopped in mid sentence holding back a sob.

"I'm okay mom. Really I am," Yasha pulled his mother in an embrace burying his face in her brown hair. Everything would be ok now that he was gone.

Another boy, a year older looked towards where his adoptive mother was crying, held in his brothers' arms. Why was she upset? Evegni was gone. All would be okay now. He would not be able to hurt Yasha or threaten him anymore, or lie to her. He did not understand why she was crying.

Closing the door sadly he walked over to his bunk on the top lying down, closing his eyes he waited for the red fiery bird that always visited him in his dreams.

End of flash back

"…Dranzer, I remember her…" coming to realization of what he left as a kid he shook his head. The red phoenix he saw…was just an imaginary creature he made up to comfort him when his mother could not. That is what he convinced himself to believe. Dranzer…was not real.

Sighing he came to a halt in front of a run down poorly looking old house. Shingles fallen off from the roof, no doubt it had to have some leaks, the bricks, a lot had been chipped off, front door seems gloomy and held a "haunted" aura. Kai shook his head walking through the side of the house into a tiny backyard with a single bare tree standing.

Momentarily looking up at the tree he mounted it, feet placing themselves in small grooves and hands gripping green frozen branches, he pulled himself up onto a branch taking a death breath. Nodding he crawled across the strong branch stopping right next to the house by a window.

He always left his window open so he could get in and out of the house easily away from the abusive parents. Pushing it inside the glass opened letting him through.

Climbing inside his feet touched a wooden floor. Looking around his room nothing had changed. His book bag was still slumped behind the door, books piling out. An old mattress to his right, pillow slanted, blanket ruffled in a mess. His bookshelf with no books in it was to his left with the dented and scratched desk cleaned of any loose papers.

"Okay get my stuff and out," he promised to himself moving across the small room to grab the bag letting the books spill out. Tossing it on the mattress and making his way to the closet thrusting it open. Just a few pants and a couple of shirts and sweaters, and his blue face paint. Smirking he picked up the tin circular can opening it setting eyes on the blue paint. Closing it he lightly tossed it on the mattress followed by the clothing.

Stuffing the clothing and undergarments followed by the paint and white scarves he found into the bag slipping it on his shoulder.

"And out I go," he announced. Opening his door another door was pushed open first with the click of it unlocking.

Oh no. It's them. A young Russian man and woman burst through stomping inside while an old man walked in with two boys on either side of him, large guns in hand. The old man is dressed in rather expensive clothing, a long dark purple coat with a gold trim. His grey hair leaned down his shoulders and his small grey beard was but a little tuff on his chin. Wrinkles covered his face and a glare from the clear orbs towards my so-called-parents.

"What would someone like _you_ come to a poor area like _this_?" my _mother_ asked giving the old man a dirty look.

"I'm here to pick up my grandson, do you not have a boy named Kai Hiwatari?" what? M-me?

"Yes, we had a Kai, but we got rid of him, we don't have him anymore nor do we care, besides, he had no last name, he could not have been _your_ grandson," my adoptive father answered. Hm…he's lying. That is my last name. The name written on my birth certificate…but they told me never to tell anyone. Why not?

"Sir Voltaire, we are sorry," liars. "To say, we do not have him. Please take your leave, we don't want any trouble." Hm…Voltaire?

His eyes darted around the room looking for any sign of…me I think, but luckily I don't think he can see me here…I should leave, at least while they're still distracted.

Creeping away I tighten the hold on my backpack making my way towards the window. Opening it slowly—BANG, BANG.

* * *

Author's note: please forgive me of my lateness T.T I hope you still continue to r&r, your thoughts really encourage me I promise! I just…get so distracted with other stuff, but this story will be finished. 

TA


	11. Caught

Author's note: Thank You!! **Dark Kaiser, MikaMiko, Dodo-chan, mica z, catseyes77, NapoleonDaGreat, Giga-Dragoness, animefan44, YaoiYaoiYeah,** **Black Ice Phoenix Wolf, **and **Lyson **for reviewing! XD makes me happy. But you know what makes me sad :( 33 people have this fic on their favs T.T and not all of them review –bawls- why? Is it so hard to review?

Sorry for the late update. Some problems with getting this chapter done…

Break it. You buy it.

Read it. Review it.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_Caught_

-:-Kai's POV-:-

**BANG. BANG.**

I paused my actions freezing on the spot. Trembling, I forced my head to look over my shoulder toward the slightly parted door. The room pulsed as the door seemed to stretch farther and farther away from me. My heart thumped as my eyes widened. I wanted to go and se…and at the same time, I didn't…the two shots that tore through the air…I-I-I'm scared…again. I heard a thump on the ground, like two…corpses collapsing. The-they're dead. My heart jumped before halting in place when the two shots sounded. I held my breath and dared not to make a sound. Trying to steady myself I softly walked over to the door. With a shaky hand I tugged the knob towards me just a little…

-:-Tala's POV-:-

"Hmm…it's been awhile since he left, he was just retrieving some things…hn…" my brows furrowed together as I pondered deep in though about that guy…And despite my uneasy feelings about him…I'm actually a bit worried. My home was out in the Russian Tundra stuck inside a large pine forest. In between the closest city and here, was a large open space of snow. Seriously…where was he?

"Hey Wolf," I called, my loyal companion barked wagging his tail as he nudged my hand playfully. I rubbed the back of his silver ear as he looked up at me with crystal glass eyes. My voice came out clear and calm.

"Wanna look for Kai?"

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Oh speak of the devil," I mumble rolling my eyes, worry no longer poking my back. Wolf barked scampering to the door, his paws clashing with the wood as he started to scratch and whine. Augh what a baby.

Casually walking up to the front door I unlocked it twisting the knob and pulling the door open. Kai stood there waiting, arms folded across his chest, a bag hanging off his shoulders, his eyes cast downwards staring at the pale snow.

"Kai?" moving to the side to give him room to come in, he didn't move an inch. Wolf jumped up tugging his arm. Blank red eyes rose to glance at Wolf before setting on me.

"What happened?" he took slow steps inside as I closed the door behind him. He lent against absentmindedly kicking off his boots and letting his backpack fall to the floor.

"Kai?"

"T-Tala I—"

"What?" he started to cry. A thin sheet of tears glistened his red eyes, his body shook lightly and he started to sob as he fell down to the floor. Wolf whined sitting next to him placing a paw on his lap.

"Kai? Why are you crying?"

"T-Tala." He stuttered.

"Yes Kai?"

"S-someone is looking for me. A relative I-I never knew I had—he-he killed them Tala! He killed them!" going hysterical he continued sobbing, more tears poured and Wolf continued to whine looking at me desperately.

What can I do?

Hesitantly I reached out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him a little close as I lowered myself to his level.

"Kai. Who killed who?" his racking body clung onto me and his tears wet my neck.

"My grandfather." He whispered, his breathe tickling my ear.

"Who is he?"

"I-I don't know. But he killed my foster parents…well these two boys did it. Two **boys**! They looked our age Tala. How-how could they do that?" he questioned me. I have no answer.

"Did you see them kill your foster parents?"

"N-no. but I heard two gun shots a-and their guns where held pointing directly where their bodies were. Tala! H-he _Voltaire_ made them do it," my face scrunches up, Voltaire? Wasn't he—?

Kai wailed and sobbed hysterically mumbling about his foster parent's body on the ground, lifeless and soaked with the red liquid of life. Eyes blank and unseeing, clothes tainted, skin pale and grey, and the dead silence. The old man they had called Voltaire whispered orders to the two boys who nodded, and began searching the house. Kai had muffled his screams of fear and rushed out of the house as quietly as he could.

Tala had comforted him the best he could moving both of them into the small living room on the couch. Kai had cried for a bit, but stopped soon. He was just shocked Tala noted. The first time he saw blood and someone dead right in front of him was not one of his greatest moments either. Wolf whined next to them both, but started growling…toward the door. Silver fur bunched and daggers were bared as the quarter wolf skidded towards the door.

"Wolf?"

Tala stood up, but Kai clung on to him unconsciously. Tala pulled away from him as Kai blinked up at him.

"They followed me."

* * *

Author's Note: DON'T KILL ME!! X.x I cannot promise anything but I know how the next chapter is coming…just wait… 


End file.
